


Crazy

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, every flavour mood beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-18
Updated: 2004-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

He must pretend for them, but it is very difficult. He can pretend when Remus is around, because he has always tried to be good for Remus. Sometimes he wasn't, and Remus was angry. Sirius has always remembered the angry times. The darkness never took that away.

Pretending for James is harder, because James looks at him differently now. James is green and jagged, and sometimes Remus says it is not James, it is Harry, but that is silly Sirius knows and he laughs in the back of his head.

He pretends they aren't crazy as he's slowly going sane.


End file.
